Ben 10: Meta Menace III: Meet MetAggregor
Azmuth: I present to you..... An Omnitrix similar to the Ben 10: AF Omnitrix except for being metallic colored and with an infinity symbol behind the hourglass appears on Ben's wrist. Azmuth:.....The true Ultimatrix also known as the Metatrix! The strap then sunk into Ben's skin and encased him in Forever Knight armor, with the infinity/hourglass symbol on his chest. Ascalon then appears in a sheath on the left side of Ben's waist. Ben : METABEN!!!!!!!!! ''----------THEME SONG----------'' MetaBen looks at Azmuth and Paradox. MetaBen: Thanks Azmuth. (pauses for a moment) (while tryin to turn the dial) How does it work? Azmuth: You have the enhanced powers of every single alien in the Codon stream. Just act.. or should I say fight natural. MetaBen: Okay. Thanks. Ben then receeds the armor and transforms the Metatrix back to watch form. MetaBen: Gotta go. MetaBen levitates into the air and zooms off so fast, it seems almost as if he disappeared. Paradox: Hmmph. Showoff. MetaBen arrives back at home. MetaBen: Honey, I'm home! Julie: Ben! You're back. Gwen, Kevin, and Max: Ben! Max: How'd you gain your confidence back so soon? MetaBen shows off the Metatrix. Julie: But how? MetaBen: Lets just say Azmuth is practically one of the most reliable allies I've got. MetaBen turns towards Kevin. MetaBen: Shouldn't you be hiding or planning on how to survive Aggregor, after all, you 'are' the one who defeated him the last time. You're probably the the one he'll come after first. He just cornered me so he'll get enough power to make his revenge really hurt. Kevin: Ugh.... I guess. Paradox then teleports in with Azmuth. They all greet each other warmly. Paradox: Mr. Levin (referring to Kevin), I suggest you leave this apartment in the next 12.4 seconds. Kevin: Why, is something bad going to happen to me? I can't leave without Gwen. Aggregor then busts in, but he's mutated in a form only slightly similar to Ultimate Kevin, but way more monstrous and with mixtures of never-before-seen aliens. Aggregor: Guess you aren't leaving. Some escaped Aggregor, some escaped Ultimate Aggregor, but none shall escape METAGGREGOR!!!!! MetaBen: If you want to get to Kevin or any member of this family, you have to go through me first. MetAggregor just lets out a hysteric laugh. MetAggregor: Ben 10. I'm sure I remember disarming you. (showcasing the Omnitrix for MetaBen to see) What hope do you have? MetAggregor then smacks Ben so hard, he broke through the wall. He then flitted to where Kevin was standing. Kevin tries to absorb the floor so he can fight back, but MetAggregor grabs his hand and is about to use pyrokinesis to melt it when MetaBen appears in the amour next to MetAggregor. MetaBen: Peekaboo! He then delivers a nasty pyro enhanced blow to MetAggregor's face. MetaBen: No fighting in my home! He then grabs MetAggregor and they flit/teleport(they're to fast to tell) to the woods where Ben got the Metatrix. MetaBen then punches MetAggregor in the face and when he brings his head down, MetaBen kicks his face with his knee which sends MetAggregor flying several dozen feet in the air. MetaBen is too impatient to wait and dashes up so fast it looks like he's teleporting and begins to beat MetAggregor mercilessly. The latter tries to retaliate with a lava blast but MetaBen proves to be immune to not just the lava blast but to every attack MetAggregor uses. MetaBen: (delivers a pyrokinetic punch) This is for the Omnitrix! MetAggregor flies into the distance. Ben catches up. MetaBen: (delivers an electric punch) This is for attempting an attack on my family!! MetAggregor flies into the sky. Ben catches up again. MetaBen: (delivers a solar-flare like punch enhanced with Diamondhead's fist) and THIS is for JULIE!!! MetAggregor crashes so fast from a height so high that the impact creates a crater deeper than a full-grown Humungousaur and as wide as Way Big's fist. Everyone watches to see what happens next as MetAggregor appears to be unconscious in the crater. MetaBen lands and slowly walks towards him. He pulls out Ascalon and is about to decapitate MetAggregor when everyone (Gwen, Julie, Kevin, Max, Alan, Paradox, Azmuth, Cooper, Manny and Helen) calls out to Ben to stop. Gwen: (as MetaBen is about to strike) BEN, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin: This isn't you Ben, this isn't even me. Max: Ben listen to reason. You don't have to do this. Julie: (stares sadly and dramatically into Ben's eyes) Don't do this Ben. Ben stops to stare at his family as a moaning MetAggregor barely regains consciousness and tries to crawl away. MetaBen, noticing this tries once again to decapitate him, but Paradox teleports to Ben's front with Julie. MetaBen stops just in time not to strike Julie. MetaBen and Julie look romantically into each other's eyes and are about to kiss when Ben hears a booming voice in his head as Acalon begins to glow. Ben screams in agony and flies off. Paradox: I fear there is only one thing to do to save Ben now. Azmuth appears by MetAggregor and commands the Omnitrix to decouple, which he does. Then, as MetAggregor is waking up, Azmuth throws a small sugar-sized blue cube at him which absorbs the mutation similar to the Null Void eggs in 'Ken 10'. Julie looks up into the sky wondering if she'll ever get her husband back. .....TO BE CONTINUED.....Brywarrior was here 17:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Ben goes Back to the Future Category:Future Episodes Category:Bad Grammar Category:Bad Grammar